spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Does Something
'''Dan Does Something '''is the eighth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired July 30, 2019 and was written by DanzxvFan8275 and Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens at Team Steve) Dan: Well, that was refreshing. Bot: What do you mean, we lost. Dan: Yeah, but this game was lame with us winning every time (Dan confessional) Dan: Yeah, I do think it was nice to get rid of FD, but it’s Jasbre who has to go next. (Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: These idiots may have voted me yesterday. IDIOTS! (Cut to Purps and Crazy) Crazy: o. Purps: Well I think 27. Crazy: o. (Cut to the challenge room, decorated like a Big Brother backyard challenge a decorative background and large tables with several bowls on them) Dan: I gotta cut weight for football, I don’t wanna be eating bowls of whatever we’re getting. Bot: I’m too fat to be eating food at all. Alex: Welcome to this next competition! Today, we have quite a disgusting one. For you, at least. This is entertaining for us. Right, Walugi? Walugi: WAH! Alex: Yep. Anyway, we have a mixture of random foods thrown together. Three giant bowls for the three people on each team competing. Cici: Question? What are we eating? Alex: That’s for us to know and us not to tell you. Cici: Eh. Alex: Pick three people from your team to participate! (cuts to Team Hell) SBCA: I’ll do this. Steve: Steve is gonna eat some crap. SBCA: Perfect, now one more. Cici, you’re a skinny man. You need to eat. Cici: But I don’t know- SBCA: Perfect! (cuts to Team Steve) Dan: Ugh. Look, if no one’s gonna volunteer, then I’m just gonna pick me and two of you. (awkward silence) Dan. Ah, I see. Bot and Purps, come with me. Alex: For Team H E Double Hockey Sticks, we’ve got SBCA, Steve, and Cici. For Team Steve, we’ve got Dan, Bot, and Purps. Are you guys ready to eat the some of the worst stuff ever! Well… besides Thai food! Ready! Set! Go! (competition starts. Team Hell starts at a quick pace, while Team Steve is going slower because of them struggling to swallow the food) Dan: UGH! Why did I decide to do this? Actually… wait. (turns to Bot and Purps) Hey guys, listen! (with his food fill with the slop) Bot: What? Dan (whispering): What if we tried to throw this comp so we can vote out Jasbre? Bot: What if that backfires? Purps: Well Bot, I for one think it’s a great idea. Dan: Exactly. We make it look like we’re trying, but we make a huge game move without blood on our hands. Bots: Alright. Let’s do it. (cuts Team Hell with SBCA looking over) SBCA: Bruh what? Guys, they’re so bad at this! Look! (shows Dan, Bot, and Purps trying to swallow the food, but spitting some of it out) Steve: Steve has this in the bag. Cici: Steve meaning you, or Team Steve? Steve: Steve. Cici: Psshhh. Alright. (cuts to later in the comp; Team Hell is starting to get sick and can only get a few mouthfuls of food. Team Steve isn’t sick, but they try to act like it) Jasbre: Come on, you guys can do better than this! Granite: No they can’t, Jasbre. Jasbre: Yes they can. I know they can. (shouts) Guys! Actually try to win! Dan: (paranoid) Umm… guys, he’s onto us. We need to go at a faster rate. They’re ahead of us by a lot. Bot: Got it. Alex: Team H E Double Hockey Sticks only has a few more scoops of food left! Walugi: WAH! Actually, Alex, what food is that? Alex: Dude, get this. It’s literally just some oatmeal I made yesterday. They’re overreacting! Walugi: WAH! But you gave them so much! Alex: They can handle it. (SBCA and Steve are already done their bowls; Cici is the only one still going for Team Hell. Team Steve still has Dan and Purps still going since Bot finished to make it look legit) SBCA: Come on Cici! You can do it! Bot: Come on Dan and Purps! You can’t do it! Cici: I still haven’t gained any weight from this… (Cici takes his last bite) Cici: Oh my god… that’s over. Steve: STEVE IS SAFE! Alex: Congratulations to Team H E Double Hockey Sticks for winning their second straight competition! They keep their immunity! Unfortunately, for the second week in a row, Team Steve will have to vote someone out. (Dan confessional) Dan: We pulled it off. Now it’s time for Phase 2 - vote out Jasbre. (Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: Man, they suck. Hopefully I can stay safe this week. (Cut to Team Steve, Dan has Bot, Purps, Image, and Crazy grouped up) Dan: Øk so Bot and most of you already know we want to vote Jasbre right? (Golf walks over) Golf: My scorned competitor senses were tingling. So you fellas want to vote Jasbre? Cool. I could do without that bossy asshat. (Golf confessional) Golf: Voting our Jasbre is perfect for me, because it gives me a window of opportunity to take control of the team. (Cut back to the group) Bot: Jasbre shall go for being rude and also a jerk. Dan: Yeah what he said. Okay guys, who’s ready? (Cut to Granite and Para) Granite: Wait I haven’t said anything in a while. Para: Me too! Well we should probably get to planning. Granite: Okay so I’m thinking we vote Dan for kinda losing the challenge. Para: That makes sense, he did lose. Granite: Yeah. Ok then we’ll vote for him without any decent reason. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: You guys know the drill. Also, is it just me or does this episode fee shorter? Hmm. Ok well next episode will be a lot longer. Anyways, go vote! (Cut to Granite voting) Granite: Don’t intentionally throw challenges and expect to do good. (Cut to Dan voting) Dan: You’re going down! (Cut to Ian voting) Ian: MOTHAFUCKA! (Alex prepares to hand out safety) Alex: Alright, here’s who’s safe. Image, Bot, Crazy, Para. Para: Oh, let’s go! Alex: Also safe, Granite, Ian, and Golf. Granite: Granite for the win! Alex: Now we’re down to our three people who got votes this round. Purps, no idea why you got a vote, but you did. Dan, it really seemed like you’re the reason you guys lost so no surprise. Jasbre once again in the bottom, and for the same reasons as last time. Jasbre: Crap. Purps: 27. Alex: Two sticky notes left, and one of them goes to Purps. Purps: 27. Jasbre: Stop that, I know what it means. Purps: It means nothing. Alex: And the final sticky note goes toooooo…… Dan. Dan: Hells yeah! Jasbre: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU! Waluigi: WAH! Follow me to the Loser Lounge. Jasbre: PURPS IS LYING ABOUT NOT KNOWING WHAT 27 MEANS, HE’S LYING! Image: It’s a random thing he says stop putting a target on his back just because you failed in the game and got out. Jasbre: Nooo! (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Total Drama SBFW